


Brand Loyalty

by FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Black Hat x Reader - Freeform, Branding, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Marking, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, just imagine whatever you are/have, my first reader insert!, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky/pseuds/FallinForAGuyFellDownFromTheSky
Summary: You're finally going to be an official member of the Black Hat Organization!Little did you know, there's more to it than just signing a contract.





	Brand Loyalty

“Well, (y/n)?” The creature before you asked seductively. “This is your last chance to reconsider.”

 

No, you wouldn’t do that. You’d already sacrificed so much just to be here in the first place. Betrayed countless allies, committed every crime from arson to libel to voter fraud, all to be across the desk from the one and only Black Hat himself. It had all been for this moment, the moment you would join him.

 

“I’ve made my decision,” You say, quickly signing the contract. Your heart beating so hard it practically pounds against your chest, you can hear the blood rushing in your ears. You could hardly believe you were really doing this! Finally! After so long you were finally going to be an official member of the Black Hat Organization! Not only that, you would be working underneath Black Hat himself. You’d been dreaming of this moment...god, you weren’t even sure when it first started. All you knew was that the dream had kept you going throughout every hardship and tribulation, everything he threw at you to ensure you were up to his standards; The security system, the Hat-Bots, Demencia, you survived them all. You may have a few more scars to show for it, but you were alive and your devotion to the forces of evil hadn’t dwindled in the slightest.

And now you were going to stay.

 

As you put the elegant ink pen back on the desk, admiring how neat your signature looked, you couldn’t help how giddy you were. It was all you could do not to burst into giggles and fidget in your seat. You were so happy! You looked back up at Black Hat, nearly overflowing with excitement. You were a real member of his organization! One of his minions! His evil, menacing grin full of narrow, sharp fangs only further cementing him as the ideal of evil in your mind.

Though, you were a bit confused when he started laughing.

 

“Oh, sweet little (y/n), did you really think it would be that easy?” He asked. “That you’d just sign a piece of paper and you’d be one of mine, just like that?”

“S...Sir, what more do I need to do? Please, whatever it is, I’ll do it! I’ll do anything, I swear!”

“I’m well aware of that (y/n). You misunderstand. What I mean is, there’s more to being my minion than just the contract. I need complete assurance that you will be forever loyal to me. I need to ensure that you, as well as everyone else, know that you’re totally and unquestioningly mine.”

_ My Dark Lord, I’d do anything to be yours. _ Is what you thought. But you’d never in a million years say anything of the sort out loud. Especially not to his face! “Oh, of course sir! I’m yours, completely! How do you want me to show it? Just tell me how I can prove my loyalty and I’ll do it, no matter how hard!”

He chuckled menacingly. “It will be quite easy, really.” He said, a relaxed smile taking shape on his attractive face. He snapped his fingers and instantly you felt yourself ensnared by tentacles on every side. They wrapped around your arms and legs, preventing you from any attempt of escape. They even wrapped around your torso and neck, forcing you to remain still in your seat.

“Lord Black Hat, sir? What are you-”

“Hush,” He reached over the desk and pressed two fingers to your lips. The gentleness of his touch shocked you so much you went completely silent. “You belong to me now. And I will do what I please. You want to serve me well, don’t you?”

 

You nodded, as much as you were able to within your restraints.

 

“Good,” He purred. “Then I will mark you at once.” Your vision blurred, growing darker until it was completely black. You felt the air whooshing past you, similar to those rides at amusement parks that shoot you high in the air and then drop you into free fall. Only all you felt was the free fall. It stopped very suddenly, making your head spin. If Black Hat didn’t have such a tight hold on you, you weren’t sure you would’ve survived.

 

You gradually regained your bearings, eyes refusing to adjust to the darkness you found yourself in. You were still locked in Black Hat’s grip, though your posture had changed. You weren’t sitting down anymore, you were on your knees with your arms pulled to either side. Your neck and torso had been released, allowing you a bit more movement. You didn’t see Black Hat anywhere, but knew he had to be close by. He had said he was going to mark you, a million different thoughts running through your mind about how he meant to do that. Each more erotic than the last.

 

A light suddenly came on from above, blinding you again. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw that you were under a harsh spotlight, the surrounding area still shrouded in darkness. The inky tendrils holding you down trailed off beyond your line of sight, leaving you to wonder at what would happen now.

 

“Are you ready, (y/n)?” Black Hat’s voice rang out in front of you, the eldritch stepped out of the darkness to reveal himself and a strange instrument that glowed red hot on one end. You recognized it, a branding iron. You vaguely noticed that Black Hat had removed his coat, and rolled up his sleeves to expose his bare forearms. “Are you ready to show the world that you belong to me?”

 

You didn’t answer, so transfixed on that bright, glowing red symbol at the end of the branding iron. It was the Black Hat Organization logo, a top hat in a circle. You’d know it anywhere. You’d sketched it out on loose paper when you were bored, you’d taken markers and doodled it onto your skin hundreds of times. You’d seen it briefly time and time again on TV, just a quick flash, before it was covered up. Such a small, simple thing, but it carried such weight.

 

Black Hat’s vile laughter echoed out through the chamber. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. I told you, once you signed the contract, there was no turning back. You are my property now, and I will mark you as such.” He slowly strode around you, his evil eye never leaving your face. You turned your head to follow him, owl-like, the rest of your body from the neck down remaining frozen. Your mind couldn’t decide what to focus on; his face, his figure, his arms, his brand. You gulped, trying to steel yourself for the pain that was coming.

He was directly behind you now, out of your line of sight. You felt a rush of air as your shirt was ripped off, exposing your bare chest. You resisted the urge to cover yourself, you wouldn’t have been able to anyway. Black Hat’s hold on you was tight and unyielding. He probably wasn’t interested in your chest, anyway. He was far more concerned with your back.

 

Black Hat crouched down behind you, so close you could feel his breath on the nape of your neck and the heat radiating from the branding iron. You tensed up just from being in such proximity to him. “Now (y/n), on the count of three, I’m going to brand you. You will always carry my mark. You will belong to me as long as you live, and everyone who sees this mark will know it. Understand?”

You nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Very good. One-” He pressed the brand in between your shoulder blades before he even got to two. You gasped and sputtered and tried so hard to breath but you found it impossible. You didn’t even have enough air to scream. The hot iron searing Black Hat’s mark into your flesh was a thousand times more painful than anything else you’d ever felt before. Fire had moved and danced across your flesh, blades had sliced it, bullets had torn through it to your bones, but all of those had been quick compared to the hot metal being forced against your back. You managed to choke out a strangled cry, unable to move from your spot on your knees.

 

When Black Hat finally pulled the branding iron away, taking a few strips of skin with it, you were able to bow your head and catch your breath. The area was tender and sensitive, and you couldn't think straight enough to determine if it hurt or not.

Until Black Hat started lightly tracing the brand. Yeah, it hurt. And he was only barely touching you with the tips of his fingers. You fought back your cries of pain, but couldn't stop your eyes from watering. Your fingers squeezed the tentacles keeping you in place, like some kind of otherworldly hand-holding to get you through this.

 

Black Hat placed a hand on your shoulder. You felt his breath on your brand, making you whimper uncontrollably. He laughed at the sound, and whispered gently, “This will show the world that you belong to my organization.” He kissed the spot, multiple times. Peppering your upper back with soft kisses. It gradually seemed to make the pain fade away. As your senses returned, you could hardly believe this was really happening. Lord Black Hat, your idol, had just branded you like a slave and was now kissing it better. Were you sure you didn't pass out and were now having some insane dream?

He moved up, his deep, husky voice rumbling directly in your ear. “And this,” he placed his lips to your collarbone, “Will show the world that you belong to me.”

 

His jaws closed savagely around the area, his teeth sinking through your flesh as if it was made of warm butter. You gasped, feeling his teeth scraping against your bones. You found a high pitched moan make its way through your throat, but could anyone really blame you? This was _ Black Hat!  _ The greatest villain in history, the monstrosity of unparalleled evil, who’d just branded you with his mark and was now marking you with his bite. You bit your lip, embarrassed that you couldn’t keep your body in check. If he didn’t know how you felt before, he surely did now.

And was surely reveling in it, as evidenced by the leisurely strokes of his tongue across the teeth marks he’d left on you. He had one hand firmly on your shoulder keeping you steady, the other gliding around your front to explore your naked top half. You bit down harder, fighting hard to stifle your desperate pleas for more. He made as much noise as he wanted. He made such pleasured sounds as he lapped up your blood, greedily sucking at the wounds until satisfied.

Then that hand slowly moved south, and made quick work of what little fabric still covered you.

You couldn’t help it. You bit your lip so hard you drew blood, yet you couldn’t keep quiet. “S-Sir, I- AH! Oh my- Oh my Lord- Please, please, oh!” You panted and begged, though full sentences escaped you.

 

Black Hat removed his hands, as well as his mouth, much to your dismay and confusion. Had you messed up? Had he wanted you to remain silent as he enjoyed you? Would he punish you? If this was how he showed his favor, what would punishment be like?

He rose and walked back around to face you. You admired his bare arms, for once not hidden under his fine dress shirt and coat. They were just like every other part of him, elegant tools of death and destruction. He stroked your jawline to your chin, propping your face up as he knelt down. The both of you were face to face, so close your breath might fog up his monocle. Your eyes were blown wide, full of lust and longing. His eye was dark, and reflected no light.

 

He smiled, one might almost mistake it for sweetness. “Welcome to Black Hat Inc., (y/n).”

 

And he kissed you, tongue hunting around your mouth for every last drop of blood you could provide.


End file.
